LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (EN LLAMAS): El renacer de una esperanza
by hinata.lied
Summary: Te has llegado a preguntar alguna vez si todo lo que sucedio en "En llamas" fue real...si todo lo que se dijo en aquella entrevista fuera verdad ...si los peores temores de Katniss fueran reales...ven y descubre como a Katniss y a Peeta les cambio la vida este hecho...(Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapter 1

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE EN LLAMAS: "EL RENACER DE UNA ESPERANZA"**

**PROLOGO**

Hola…Mi nombre es Vallolet Elizabeth Mellark Everdeen tengo 15 años y vivo en la "Aldea de los vencedores" en el distrito 12 junto con mis padres y mi hermano menor Dylan Alexander Mellark Everdeen de tan solo 12 años y esta es la historia de cómo mis padres cambiaron el destino de todo el mundo; la historia de cómo mi nacimiento cambio sus vidas para siempre…. Qué quienes son mis padres preguntan? …Bien si lo que quieren es saberlo basta con mencionar aquella historia de "Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12": Katniss Everdeen (mi madre) y Peeta Mellark (mi padre)…Pero no nos metamos mucho en tantos detalles... Esta es la historia de aquella chica cuya chispa encendió la esperanza. El inicio de una guerra en busca de LIBERTAD lo que cambiaría el curso del destino…Esta historia relata mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que si quiera yo existiera…. aun… Esta historia relata el renacer de una esperanza y con ella mi nacimiento.

**BIENVENIDOS SEAN A LOS 75° JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!**

Y que dé inicio el renacer de aquel fénix transformándolo en una esperanza renacentista.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE EN LLAMAS: "EL RENACER DE UNA ESPERANZA"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**POST KATNISS**

Dios no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder….Me encontraba en la habitación recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta ambos abrazados, ambos descansando en la misma cama, ambos…desnudos.

Tal vez se preguntaran por que no creía lo que acaba de pasar pues bien basta con decir que tanto Peeta como yo nos encontrábamos en el tren rumbo a nuestra última parada "El Capitolio" durante "La Gira de la Victoria" en la que se presenta frente a todo Panem a los tributos vencedores. Este año del Distrito 12 (nuestro distrito) habían obtenido no solo a un vencedor sino a dos…Todo por aquel truquito con las bayas que había hecho frente a todo Panem poniendo en vergüenza y retando al Capitolio como algunos dicen y como un acto de verdadero amor frente a otros como era el caso de los estúpidos habitantes del Capitolio.

Peeta y yo le habíamos hecho mérito al apodo que se nos había puesto "Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12"….Vencedores de los 74° Juegos del Hambre. Durante ese tiempo yo creía que era solo una estrategia, una salida no solo para mi sino también para mi compañero (FINGIR UN ROMANCE PARA GANAR MAS PATROCINADORES) pero como siempre nunca me di cuenta hasta mucho después de salir de la arena y del espantoso Capitolio como vencedores que para Peeta había sido real mi amor por él y yo como buena cobarde y embustera que soy huí de lo que aunque no me diera cuenta en ese momento yo también sentía por él…

Sí amor…..aquella palabra que tanto terror me causaba y que tan confundida me tenía….. Aun a pesar de todo no sé cómo Peeta ha sido capaz de ir tan lejos por mi desde aquella vez con las hogazas de pan hasta ese día nunca jamás en la vida había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de darlo todo por mi….Ni siquiera Gale mi mejor amigo desde la infancia había llegado a tanto por mi…. Pero no, yo como siempre había arruinado todo y aparte a Peeta de mí en aquel entonces creyendo que estaría mejor sin mí.

Pasaba el tiempo desde que nos habíamos instalado en La Aldea de los Vencedores, después de haber llegado al Distrito 12 como vencedores (como detestaba esa palabra) días en que tuvimos que fingir frente a las cámaras y que luego de eso nos dejaran tranquilos; pasaba el tiempo como una lenta tortuga.

Peeta rara vez me dirigía la palabra y nos volvimos demasiado fríos…demasiado distantes…. Ni siquiera Gale pasaba tiempo conmigo como antes pues solía irse desde temprano a las minas a trabajar y solo un día a la semana lo veía mientras que yo iba a cazar y desahogar toda la impotencia y el sufrimiento que cargaba conmigo día con día.

Creía por fin ya estar en paz pero se sentía tan mal…..toda mi vida había cambiado pero solo el hecho de ver a mi madre y a mi hermana contentas y a gusto en La Aldea de los Vencedores me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante a pesar de lo destrozada y lo desordenada que estaba mi vida…..todo a mi alrededor y dentro mío era un caos… durante el día sufría de agonía y culpabilidad más sin embargo durante la noche los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en los juegos me atormentaban en pesadillas que no tenían fin (niños de la cosecha destrozados por mutos y yo misma siendo acecinada una y otra vez x Rué (aquella pequeña niña a la cual no puede salvar o por Cato) y pensaba que no era la única aunque Peeta y yo no nos hablábamos sabía que él pasaba por lo mismo. Varias veces al pasar cerca de su casa escuchaba sus gritos y estruendos de cosas rompiéndose y yo me sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarlo y consolarlo….

Mientras yo gritaba y lloraba el sangraba y caíamos el abismo y las cosas de poco en poco iban de mal en peor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Katniss POST:**

Para cuando el día de la Gira de la Victoria llegaba nuevamente mi estilista Cinna junto con todo el equipo de preparación y la estilista de Peeta (Portia), habían llegado para ponernos presentables e iniciar un viaje alrededor de todos los distritos para presentarnos como vencedores pero yo ya sentía temor. Recordaba claramente las amenazas del Presidente Snow, su visita a mi casa mucho antes de que Effie, Cinna y todo el mundo llegara a prepararnos a Peeta y a mí para comenzar la Gira.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dije lo más calmadamente posible pues frente a mí se encontraba la maldita serpiente de Snow.

-Seguir las reglas…haga que todos en los demás distritos se calmen.

-Los…los convenceré.

-No…convénceme a mí de que tu romance no fue una farsa o de lo contrario destruiré todo lo que amas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus claras amenazas sembraron terror dentro mío pero tenía que hacer algo tenía que demostrar que de verdad amaba a Peeta para mantener a salvo a todo lo que yo amaba incluyéndolo a él, pero su amenaza no era lo único a lo que yo le temía…

**-Katniss Everdeen "La chica En Llamas" que con su chispa encendía la rebeldía en los corazones de cada distrito…una chispa llena de tenacidad y renacida en la esperanza que si no se apagaba a tiempo o se retenía pronto incendiaria a todo Panem destruyendo todo a su paso…**

Se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras de esa serpiente dejándome aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

La sola idea de una guerra era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte lo cual pensaba evitar y detener a toda costa. Justo antes ayer hablando con Haymitch (nuestro mentor) se me había ocurrido una idea:

-Casémonos…toda esta vida estaremos atados a este tren y algún día tendremos que hacerlo-dije ya muy seriamente frente a las miradas de asombro y desilusión de Peeta y Haymitch.

Sabía que no había de otra y era la única solución para hacerle ver a Snow que nuestro amor era verdadero pero al ver el rostro de Peeta me sentí como la asquerosa lombriz rastrera que era y no lo culpaba sabía que él me amaba y yo…..yo jamás tendría el valor de admitir que sentía lo mismo por él…como tenía deseos de decirle que yo también lo amaba sin tener miedo a perderlo a él también.

-De acuerdo….aammm….lo siento no me siento bien…estaré…estaré en mi habitación-Dicho esto, Peeta con paso apresurado salió de la sala dejándome a mi sin saber qué hacer y a nuestro mentor viéndome con cara de lastima y preocupación.

-Yo sé lo que tu sientes por él preciosa…puede que otros no lo vean pero a mí no me engañas Katniss y será mejor que hables con él sino quieres perderle…Piénsalo preciosa el tiempo no espera a nadie y es mejor hacer las cosas en su momento-dijo mi mentor con algo de enojo y seriedad lo cual me había tomado por sorpresa pues Haymitch no era precisamente de dar consejos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón… Tenía razón en todo y por más que me negara a admitirlo yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorada del chico del pan pero como podía yo ir como si nada y admitir lo que sentía cuando en su momento tuve la oportunidad y no lo había hecho dejándola pasar.

-No puedo Haymitch…Peeta ahora me odia y aunque trate de decírselo no me creería-suspire-es mejor así-dije pesadamente

-Kat ...

-Debo irme… mañana estaremos en el capitolio y ya sabes cómo es Effie cuando nos retrasamos y no quiero hacerla enojar…-dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta lo más pronto posible.

Salí corriendo aun a pesar de las protestas de mi mentor no me había detenido hasta llegar a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta con la espalda recargada en esta me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y escondiendo mi cara entre ellas .Allí me había quedado yo, llorando por horas sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre Peeta y yo…sintiendo que había perdido a mi chico del pan. La boda ya era lo de menos…había perdido a Peeta para siempre y eso me dolía en el alma.

Mañana frente a todo Panem anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso y estaríamos esclavizados de por vida a esta farsa que yo comenzaba a desear que fuera una dulce realidad.

Yo me encontraba dormida en aquel lugar sentada cuando una pesadilla me volvió a invadir en la que vestida de novia veía a Peeta vestido de novio siendo apuñalado por Clove y lo veía morir frente a mis ojos…desperté gritando una y otra vez y cuando me di cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla de nuevo me solté a llorar con más fuerza….

-Peeta…Peet…lo siento…lo siento-lloraba inconsolablemente abrazándome a mí misma sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña e insignificante-TE QUIERO-dije fuertemente sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

De repente escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y pensé que probablemente se trataba de Haymitch quien venía a consolarme o a pedir que me callara por lo cual suspire y me levante limpiándome las lágrimas y abrí llevándome el peor susto de toda mi vida. Fue tan grande la sorpresa que me lleve al ver de quien se tratabaque prácticamente casi comenzaba a querer llorar de nuevo pero trataba de contenerlo.

-Peeta…que…..que haces aquí? Yo…yo…-fue inútil, nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso y comencé a llorar.

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo jeje espero les guste y también espero con ansias sus reviews la verdad es que no tengo un día exacto para subir mis capitulos pero no pasa de una semana a dos lo prometo x3 ...SALUDOS :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3:**

**POV PEETA:**

Estaba realmente molesto y triste a la vez con ella, decepcionado y desilusionado por todo lo que nos pasaba sabía que Katniss no me quería al menos no del mismo modo del que yo la quería a ella y cuando dijo que le pidiera matrimonio frente a todo Panem acabo con mi paciencia por lo que preferí irme a mi cuarto a tratar de tranquilizarme y reflexionar no obstante del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba claramente el llanto de Katniss.

Me desgarraba en el alma oírla llorar…Me sentía culpable…Pero que idiota!

Ella me necesitaba y yo aquí haciendo berrinche por algo tan tonto. No voy a arruinar el hecho d que volvíamos a hablarnos otra vez:

**FLASHBACK**

Buscaba a Katniss por todos los vagones del tren. Desde que habíamos partido del Distrito 12 ella se había comportado de una manera muy fría hablándole de mala manera a Effie y saliendo del comedor hecha una furia. Yo sabía que estaba estresada y molesta por todo pero sobre todo por mí por la forma en la que nos comportábamos últimamente y a pesar de que me dolió en el alma saber que todo había sido una farsa y que ella no me amaba no quería perderla del todo. Quería estar allí para ella, al menos como una amigo, así fue como la encontré en el último vagón del tren sentada en el sofá con la cabeza volteada hacia el gran ventanal con las piernas recogidas sobre esté lo cual la hacía verse aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

*Mi pequeña refunfuñona* pensé y sonreí para mis adentros

Sabía que se había percatado de mi presencia sin embargo no le apetecía voltear a ver de quien se trataba por lo que me fui acercando despacio hasta donde estaba ella.

-Haymitch no tengo deseos de discutir contigo ahora…luego me disculpare con Effie pero ahora quiero estar sola…vete-dijo con voz apesadumbrada y molesta. Pensaba que se trataba de nuestro mentor lo cual me hizo sonreír (no tenía idea de que era yo).

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te disculpes. Solo quería venir a ver como estabas-al oír mi voz dio un respingón y se volteó clavando sus preciosos ojos grises en mi (se notaba que no se lo esperaba por su expresión) y estaba por todos los medios tratando de conteniendo mis ganas de reírme, pues sabía que si hacia eso se enfurecería más.

-No eres Haymitch…

-No-dije sentándome a su lado y suspire tratando de formular lo que estaba a punto de decirle

- Lo lamento

Ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por mi confesión

-Yo no….no entiendo Peeta….

-Mira Katniss realmente lamento haber sido muy frío contigo todos estos días, sé que me comporte como un idiota en fin…lo cierto es que no puedo seguir con esto.

-Peeta yo…-poniendo mis dos dedos en sus labios la interrumpí. Sea lo que sea que ella haya querido decirme no se lo iba a permitir hasta que terminara de hablar por lo que permaneció en silencio atenta a todo lo que fuera a decir por lo que continúe.

-Katniss estoy cansado de tener que fingir frente a las cámaras y luego ver como en la vida real nos ignoramos sé que no fue justo de mi parte exigirte algo que….-suspire- Algo que tu no sientes y está bien…se porque lo hiciste…nos salvaste…yo lo sé-dije esto retirando los dedos de sus labios. Ella parecía tener una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad en su rostro y eso me exasperaba y mucho.

-Si tan solo dejaras de mirarme así….como lo estás haciendo ahora…Si dejaras de verme con lastima tal vez yo no tendría por qué ser tan frío contigo…es más-dije acercándome a ella esbozando una sonrisa tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía

-Podríamos ser amigos si tú quieres.

Ella me miro un rato como si tratara de ver que lo que le había propuesto era broma pero no lo era y ella al darse cuenta bajo su mirada a donde mi mano sostenía la suya diciendo con voz apenada:

-No se Peeta…yo nunca he sido buena haciendo amigos.

-Bueno…cuando se es amigo de alguien se empieza por conocer a esa persona y contarse todo.

-Ah sí claro…..aaamm y como que querrías que te dijera-dijo irónicamente

-Bueno lo único que yo sé de ti es que eres testaruda y buena con el arco…de ahí en fuera no se mas de ti.

-Entonces ya lo sabes todo de mi…para ti soy como un libro abierto siempre sabes cómo me siento o lo que pasa por mi cabeza hueca-dijo con un tono divertido y por primera desde que nos habíamos subido al tren la vi sonreír.

-Bueno no todo, no se tu color favorito.

-No te pases señor sabelotodo…-y entonces se rio haciéndome reír, contagiándome de su alegría.

-Dime-Sonreí apretando su mano entre la mi animándola.

Ella me volteo a ver y sonriendo me dijo-Verde… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Naranja-le sonreí

-¿Cómo el pelo de Effie?-dijo en un tono burlón haciéndome recordar la peluca que Effie traía puesta hoy.

-Jaja no… más bien como el naranja de un atardecer-su mirada y su expresión reflejaban un brillo especial que me dejo atontado por unos segundos y fue así como empezamos una divertida y entretenida conversación. Y por fin podía decir que las cosas de ahora en adelante serian mejores cada día porque de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación parándome enfrente de la suya con la mano en alto a punto de tocar la puerta pero algo me lo impedía y ese algo era la incertidumbre…¿Y si está molesta conmigo?¿Y si ya no me quiere cerca de ella?

Se podía oír a través de la madera su llanto. Lloraba desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña y yo aquí afuera muriendo de ganas por entrar y abrazarla y consolarla, por decirle que aquí estaba yo para ella y rogarle que dejara de llorar así, pues me dolía oírla y verla llorar después de todo era mi pequeña y la dulce niña de quien yo me había enamorado y con ese pensamiento y al escucharla llorar las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de la nada de mis ojos y así en silencio llore con ella recargándome en la puerta derrumbado en el suelo.

-Lo siento…lo siento….no he podido protegerte-decía entre sollozos.

Pronto el cansancio de haber llorado me venció y me quede dormido. Pasó un rato, quizás, cuando de la nada escuche sus gritos desgarradores señal de que había tenido una pesadilla sobresaltándome a mí y haciendo que me pusiera de pie de la preocupación aun sin ser capaz de tocar la puerta.

*Maldito cobarde en el que te has convertido Mellark* dije para mis adentros.

Luego de sus gritos nuevamente empezó a llorar y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la desesperación que traía cuando escuche algo que me derritió el corazón.

-Peeta…Peet….lo siento….lo siento- decía entre sollozos…dios ya no podía más, me sentía tan mal por ser el culpable de su llanto y cuándo por fin había decidido entrar para consolarla cuando en eso dijo:

-TE QUIERO

Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron derretirme en verdad ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Katniss había dicho que me quería? Entonces me arme de valor y toque la puerta. Realmente necesitaba escuchar nuevamente ese "Te quiero" salir de su boca para sentir que no estaba soñando y que era real.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta me destrozo el corazón lo que puesta la misma ropa, ni siquiera se había cambiado, su blusa de tirantes estaba algo mal puesta y una de las tiras resbalaba de su hombro dándole un aspecto infantil junto con sus shorts y su pelo estaba desalineado, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar al igual su nariz, sus mejillas y me miraba de una forma tan triste y con algo de sorpresa al verme ahí parado frente a ella. Rápidamente sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que intentaba de su carita.

Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco y creyendo que ya estaba más tranquila alzo un poco más su cabeza y me miro con sus ojitos grises nublados por las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

-Peeta…que… ¿Qué haces aquí?...yo…yo-no pudo terminar de hablar nuevamente se soltó a llorar y ahí fue que yo ya no puede más y antes de que reaccionara la levante del suelo y la abrace con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello y depositaba besitos en su cabeza.

-Shhhh ya mi pequeña…aquí estoy…..no llores-fue ahí cuando ya no puedo contenerse llorando más fuerte y temblando en mis brazos aferrando sus manitas con fuerza sobre mi pecho escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello-Tranquila cariño todo está bien …shhhh…tranquila.

**Beno aqui les vengo a dejar el 3° capitulo y lo se, lo se,lo se ...ya se que me tarde de seguro mas de lo normal y perdón por la demora jajaja X'3 pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo como prometi jeje :D y esprero lo disfurten...Espero sus reviews con emoción :3 ...SALUDOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTROES Y LECTORAS PRIMERO QUE NADA:

** Feliz día del niño!**

Por que todos en su momento hemos dejado salir a ese niño que llevamos dentro

y bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten ;) y pues también espero con emoción todos sus reviews

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO PUDE CONTENER "LEMON" (partes en donde los personajes tengan relaciones sexuales) **

Bueno sin mas por el momento aqui les dejo el Capitulo 4 :

**CAPITULO 4**

**POV KATNISS:**

No lo podía creer allí me encontraba en los brazos de Peeta llorando incontrolablemente. Desde el momento en que lo vi parado en enfrente de mí sentía deseos de que me abrazara y allí estaba él consolándome, acunándome entre sus brazos, ese sitio en el cual yo me sentía protegida y segura.

Puesto que era muy pequeña, me había tomado en sus brazos levantándome del suelo y así abrazada a él escondí mi cara en su cuello llorando, empapando su camiseta de lágrimas.

-Kat…pequeña ya paso, tranquila.

-P…Peeta yo…yo...no...no puedo dejar de llorar…-dije entre sollozos y juro que me sentía tan frágil y a la vez tan tonta llorando de esa forma, parecía una niña. Una pequeña niña débil que buscaba el calor y el consuelo de Peeta.

-Está bien-dijo cargándome en su regazo y caminando hasta mi cama en donde se sentó conmigo meciéndome tiernamente y pegando su mejilla en mi cabeza susurrándome al oído que todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando dando paso a hipeos y subidas de moquillo, no podía ver mi aspecto pero estaba segura de que si me viera en un espejo no me reconocería (estaba fatal) y así despacio fui retirando mi cara de su cuello y me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón que me habían tranquilizado de a poco y nuevamente caí en la cuenta de lo que Peeta era para mí, de lo dulce que él ha sido conmigo todo este tiempo y de lo mala que he sido yo con él.

*Deja de jugar y de comportarte como una tonta y solo díselo* mi conciencia me martillaba una y otra vez con lo mismo por lo que me arme de valor y me incorpore un poco alzando mi cara para verlo a los ojos pues necesitaba que me creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Te quiero Peeta y….y no precisamente como a un amigo, te amo con todo mi corazón...gracias por estar siempre junto a mí- él me miro con los ojos como platos para después regalarme una dulce sonrisa y mirándome con ternura me respondió:

-Lo se Kat…oh dios preciosa... Pensé que nunca te oiría decir que me querías y de hecho...Sabes?... antes de entrar a tu habitación te escuche decirlo escuche que decías que me querías y escuche también tu llanto…no vuelvas a llorar así nunca más…Te lo prohíbo!...Odio verte llorar y sabes?...

-¿Qué?-dije ahora más tranquila y esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sin importar que y me sentiré honrado sea como sea de casarme contigo porque te am….-no le deje terminar y por la emoción y por impulso acerque mis labios hasta los suyos y lo bese callando en mi boca lo que estaba a punto de decirme e hizo que me abrazara más a él, rodeando su cuello con mis manos entrelazando mis dedos en su nuca, él se sorprendió un poco al principio pero pronto comenzó a correspondérmelo. Ambos fundiéndonos en aquel beso tierno y dulce.

El beso paso de ser algo tierno y dulce a algo más pasional subiendo poco a poco de intensidad despertando en mi un fuego y el mismo hambre que sentí en la cueva durante los juegos. Necesitaba más y me di cuenta de que él también, podría sentir claramente como su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior empujando pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca por lo que un gemido escapo de mis labios y Peeta aprovecho para meter su lengua y jugar con la mía dentro de mi boca.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Sentía a mi cuerpo arder por completo en llamas y un cosquilleo intenso en mi estómago. Peeta se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, nuestras bocas y lenguas danzaban a un ritmo descontrolado y apasionado luchando por ver quien tenía el control de la situación pero pronto la falta de aire nos hizo romper el beso separándonos, mirándonos a los ojos jadeando y sonrojados. Mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban pero este era un sonrojo distinto (no me había causado tanta pena como debería sino todo lo contrario). Sentía que si no besaba a Peeta nuevamente, moriría, pero sentía también que necesitaba más de él mucho más que un simple beso…

Al ver sus ojos algo obscurecidos vi también en él lo mismo que yo sentía y algo más que no pude descifrar (sus pupilas se encontraban totalmente dilatadas y su respiración era agitada igual que la mía)….Deseo y lujuria, era lo que veía en sus ojos algo obscurecidos y los míos debían de estar igual…lo deseaba.

-Katniss…

Y nuevamente me incline a besarlo tomándolo por los hombros sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, empujándolo poco a poco hasta recostarlo en la cama sin romper nuestro beso que nuevamente había subido de nivel y el calor en aquella habitación había subido a niveles insospechados.

Rápidamente mis manos por instinto comenzaron a acariciarlo desde su clavícula hasta el borde de su camisa desabotonándosela poco a poco y al separar nuestros labios mi boca fue directa a su cuello y de ahí a su clavícula pasando por su pecho bien torneado. Pronto mis manos comenzaron a acariciarlo por igual por donde había dejado cadenas de besos haciendo suspirar a Peeta de vez en cuando, pero él se incorporó nuevamente conmigo sentada sobre él y su boca fue a parar directo a mi cuello besando y lamiendo por igual desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula haciéndome gemir sonoramente lo cual lo hizo gruñir y con ese mismo deseo se deshizo de mi camiseta quedando solo con el short y mi brasier puestos y él con sus pantalones. Pronto se había deshecho también de la última prenda que cubría mi pecho dejándolo completamente expuesto pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba tan excitada que no me había importado cosa que a Peeta le encanto, tanto que empezó a acariciarme esa zona haciéndome arquear la espalda y suspirar jadeando mientras que su boca seguía en mi cuello.

Su boca no se despegaba de aquel lugar y pronto fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales beso con ansias arrancándome incontrolables jadeos y gemidos. De pronto sentí su lengua húmeda en aquel lugar y di un respingón de la sorpresa al sentir su lengua en contacto con mi piel sensibilizada y al instante arque más mi cuerpo contra el suyo gimiendo demasiado fuerte. Sus manos se apoderaron rápidamente del botón mis shorts, pero él no era el único ansioso por continuar ya que mis manos fueron a parar por igual al botón de sus pantalones acariciándole el estómago haciéndolo gemir lo cual provocó que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios junto a los suyos.

Cuando él y yo nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos Peeta fue recostándome poco a poco sobre la cama y entre besos y caricias comenzamos un juego excitante y prohibido en el que un hombre y una mujer se demostraban de una forma más íntima lo mucho que se querían.

Pronto sentí como una de sus manos se internaba en mi entrepierna acariciando mi intimidad haciéndome gemir retorciéndome un poco bajo su cuerpo.

Para cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas, abrí mis piernas y él se posiciono entre ellas y el rose de nuestros cuerpos nos hizo gemir a ambos haciendo que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. De pronto de la nada Peeta seso sus caricias y besos mirándome con cara de preocupación

-Que….que sucede Peeta?...-dije completamente excitada y jadeando

-Kat estas segura?...podemos…..podemos parar si tú quieres…-yo le mire y me mordí el labio inferior perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos completamente obscurecidos y brillantes. Realmente lo deseaba y deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

-S…si Peeta hazlo…te necesito…no te preocupes todo está bien tranquilo…-dicho esto se relajó y poco a poco fue adentrándose en mi besándome para distraerme pero no puedo evitar que sintiera dolor al llegar a esa barrera que le impedía entrar por completo en mí y un leve quejido se escapó de mis labios. Peeta, de un rápido empujón entro por completo en mí y al sentirlo grite apretando fuertemente los dientes sintiendo brotar de mis ojos dos lagrimas solitarias que Peeta se encargó de limpiar con tiernos y dulces besos quedándose muy quieto sin moverse.

-Lo siento…estas bien?...te duele mucho?...Si…si quieres podemos parar…-mi pobre chico del pan era tan dulce y me decía esto una y otra vez preocupado por mí y realmente era adorable.

Dolía no lo voy a negar, pero no quería separarme de él y romper aquella conexión especial. Realmente lo quería por lo que entreabrí mis ojos y le sonreí.

-Shhh tranquilo estoy bien…no te preocupes…solo dame unos minutos-dije besando sus labios y su frente.

-Me quedare quieto…-dicho esto beso mi frente y se dedicó a verme a los ojos y besarme acaeciendo mi cuerpo por completo haciéndome estremecer suspirando de vez en cuando besaba o mordía mi cuello, mi hombro o mi oreja.

Cuando me sentí más relajada y se sentía bien en lugar de doler comencé a mover mis caderas buscando un mayor rose por lo que Peeta comenzó vaivén lento sobre mí. Dolía un poquito pero era una leve molestia que poco a poco iba desapareciendo transformándose en placer genuino lo cual me arrancaba jadeos y gemidos muy sonoros e incontrolables.

Mientras Peeta se mecía sobre mí no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos y entonces comencé a sentir un calor intenso en mi vientre que creía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Ambos gemíamos a cada choque de nuestros cuerpos y millones de corrientes eléctricas me atravesaban entera desde los pies hasta la cabeza y se centraba más en el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos.

-Petaaa!...No te detengas…dios….necesito…necesito…

-¿Qué…que necesitas…pre…preciosa…?-hasta de mi nombre me había olvidado, realmente era una sensación muy agradable sentirlo dentro de mí pero ese ritmo lento comenzaba a ser poco…

-Peetaaa…peet…más…..necesito más…más rápidoo!-logre decir entre jadeos y gemidos

Peeta comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos haciendo que me retorciera debajo de su cuerpo y moviera mis caderas junto con las suyas llevándonos a un movimiento frenético e incontrolable lleno de amor y pasión…mucha pasión.

-Peetaaaaa!...ya….ya no puedo más…..Peetaaaaaaaa!- y explote. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse llevándome hasta el éxtasis haciéndome tocar el cielo en dulces espasmos de placer, haciéndome arquear la espalda contra su cuerpo.

Podía sentir a Peeta moverse más rápido aun dentro mío buscando su propia liberación por lo que nuevamente sentí otro hormigueo en el vientre llevándome a pasos agigantados a tocar nuevamente el cielo.

-Kat….Kaatniss!

-Peeta…Peetaa….te quiero!

-Yo…tam…bieeen….te quiero…!

-Kaatnisss!

-Peetaaaaa!

Y ambos explotamos y yo sentí como él dentro de mí dejaba salir su éxtasis llenándome de una cálida sensación haciéndome temblar y sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

Caí junto con el sobre mí en el colchón exhaustos sudando y con la respiración acelerada…ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y medio bobalicona en el rostro. Pronto Peeta se incorporó saliendo de mi dejando un vacío extraño dentro de mí y recostándose a mi lado. Podía sentir que me observaba pero yo aún seguía recuperándome de la conmoción me sentía exageradamente cansada.

Cuando al fin pude regular mi respiración un poco y tranquilizarme abrí mis ojos y me topé con el bonito azul de sus ojos y una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso fue…Peeta…eso fue muy lindo y tierno…gracias por regalarme el mejor momento de mi vida.-dije desviando la mirada de la pena y poniéndome mas roja que un tomate (Aun seguía siendo una chica sumamente penosa y lo que acaba de ocurrir bastaba para querer hundir la cabeza dentro de las cobijas) Peeta lo noto y se empezó a reír bajito besando tiernamente mi frente.

-Te amo preciosa y no lo agradezcas…. yo también lo disfrute mucho….Katniss realmente eres hermosa…tu cuerpo es precioso…amo todo de ti de pies a cabeza-esto último hizo que me sonrojara aún más si es que era posible de lo que ya estaba y le sonriera como una tonta enamorada (porque lo estaba y lo era), él solo me miro tiernamente y lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro depositando un beso en mis labios y tomándome en sus brazos hizo que me recostara en su pecho escuchando los dulces y acelerados latidos de su corazón y podría jurar que el escuchaba los míos o almenas los podía sentir.

-Peeta no solo te quiero…te amo-ya era más fácil de decírselo

-Yo también te amo-me respondió con un deje de cansancio…Yo también estaba cansada pero antes de quedarme dormida le dije casi en un susurro:

-Quédate con migo

-Siempre-dicho esto nos arropo a ambos con las cobijas y así abrazados caímos dormidos sonriendo. Esa noche las pesadillas se esfumaron dejándome dormir tranquilamente con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón arrullándome.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 5:**

**POV KATNISS**

Me sentía dichosa. Sentía como miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago y por primera vez en mi vida me permití disfrutar de esta maravillosa sensación.

A mi mente viajaron los recuerdos incontables de los buenos momentos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida: Prim…mí padre y mi madre juntos sonriendo…Gale mí mejor amigo…pero sobre todo el más valioso de todos mis recuerdos era el de Peeta cuando niños. El día en que me había dado la esperanza de seguir con mida y todo gracias a ese par de hogazas de pan, de las que siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida .Todo esto nos lleva aquí y ahora en mi habitación, el lugar en donde me había entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que yo amaba tanto.

Es extraño como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas cambia. Por primera vez en mi vida, aceptaba la realidad, aceptaba el amor incondicional de un hombre al cual yo también amaba y al cual jure proteger con mi vida de ser necesario.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos percibiendo la tenue luz que se colaba por la habitación.

Me encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Peeta y al sentirlo debajo de mi respirando acompasadamente (señal de que aún seguía durmiendo) sonreí al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche…Todos y cada uno de esos momentos vinieron a mi mente he hicieron que me sonrojara.

Poco a poco levante mi cabeza de su pecho y pude verlo durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tan adorable con esa apariencia de niño pequeño.

De pronto me encontré hechizada observando su rostro detalladamente: Sus largas pestañas, sus cejas, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, sus labios y la sonrisa que, sin saberlo, él esbozaba. Todos estos lugares que tanto me tenían hipnotizada, había comenzado a tocar con las yemas de mis dedos muy suavemente queriendo no despertarlo.

-Eres hermoso…y eres solo mío…tanto como yo soy solo tuya-dije susurrando y aun embobada observándolo dormir totalmente embelesada con mi mejilla recostada sobre mi mano que se encontraba recargada sobre su pecho, mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

Al pasar el lado contrario de mi mano por su mejilla él se removió un poco murmurando algo que no alcance a escuchar y lentamente fue despertándose abriendo perezosamente sus ojos, dejándome ver el mar azul de su mirada que tanto me tenía embelesada.

-Buenos días preciosa-dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le respondí acercándome y depositando un beso en su frente-Perdón por despertarte pero es que no lo pude evitar…Te veías muy tierno durmiendo-dije sonriendo a lo cual el me regreso la sonrisa.

Así fue como como mi día inicio de buena manera y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en los ojos, no solo en mi sino en los de Peeta también, ambos nos dirigíamos al comedor a desayunar con Effie Cinna, la estilista de Peeta , todo el equipo de preparación y Haymitch quien al notar nuestra mirada de tontos enamorados y nuestras manos entrelazadas se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido por lo que nos sonrió socarronamente.

-Muy buenos días niños…durmieron bien ambos anoche…preciosa?-dijo burlonamente guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa medio macabra y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente hacia nosotros.

-No molestes Haymitch-dije algo irritada por la reacción de mi mentor.

-Oh vamos cielito!...desde lejos se nota que lo han pasado de lo más lindo anoche…

-¿Cómo así Haymitch?-pregunto inocentemente y algo confundida Effie Trinket

-Ohh…Porque no le cuentan a Effie a lo que me refiero chicos….

*Juro que lo voy a matar….no lo torturare primero y luego lo matare….maldito borracho!*pensé por dentro apretando mis puños y echándole a mi mentor la mirada más asesina de todas las que le había lanzado desde que lo conocí.

-Cállate Haymitch! No nos molestes he incomodes a Kat…-dijo Peeta tratando de calmarme y hacerme sentir mejor apretando mi mano y acariciando con el pulgar la parte de enfrente de esta lo cual nuestro mentor se partió de risa haciendo que me pusiera roja de la pena y el enojo.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué me perdí?...-decía una y otra vez la pobre de Effie cruzándose de brazos indignada por la reacción de Haymitch y el que nadie le respondiera a su pregunta

-¿Saben qué? No tenemos tiempo para juegos …Iré a preguntar cuanto falta para que lleguemos al Capitolio …Hoy tenemos una larga lista de actividades por cumplir desde la tarde hasta caer la noche y …..aaayyy casi se me olvida…Felicidades chicos!-dijo corriendo a abrazarnos a Peeta y a mí que habíamos pegado un salto por el gritito de emoción de Effie.

-Su boda será la mejor del año…ustedes déjenmelo todo a mi!...uuuii serán la envidia de todo Panem!-dijo dando saltitos y abrazándonos llenándonos de besos a Peeta y a mí.

Mi chico del pan miraba divertido a Effie por su loca y rara emoción por nosotros y nuestro compromiso mientras que yo solo podía fulminar a Haymitch con la mirada quien se estaba agarrando la barriga doblándose de la risa al ver mi expresión, ,es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle a Effie que me casaría con Peeta?. Todavía no lo anunciaba frente a todo Panem y Effie ya sabía de nuestro compromiso y a su vez los demás hay presentes se habían enterado del asunto incluyendo a nuestros estilistas que nos sonreían pícaramente y con emoción.

-Katniss…

-¿Qué?…aaa si perdona…¿Qué me decías Effie?

-Les estaba preguntando a ti y a Peeta que si tendrían hijos?-al escucharla decir esto di un saltito del susto tapándome la boca, tratando de ocultar un grito de asombro.

-Que….q….q….q….que has dicho Effie?-pregunte algo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

-Que cuando pensaban tener hijos?-dijo sin una pisca de humor y muy seriamente lo cual hizo que me pusiera pálida y me recorriera un horrible escalofrío por la espalda.

-Noo!...aaaa….quiero decir…. todavía somos chicos para eso y además aun no lo hemos pensado y…no creo…no creo que sea el momento para preguntar eso Effie- Dios! No puedo creer que la gente se emocione tanto con los bebes y ese tema y para ser sincera yo jamás tendría hijos…

Se perfectamente bien lo que les pasaba a los hijos de otros vencedores y me aterraba la idea de que me arrebataran a mis hijos….Puede que me case con Peeta pero de ahí en fuera no pensaba tener hijos nunca.

Tan solo de escuchar a Effie hablar sobre tener hijos prácticamente fue más que suficiente para mí y comencé a temblar y a palidecer. Me había mareado por lo que estuve a punto de desmayarme y si no hubiera sido por Peeta que me sostuvo antes de perder el equilibrio…lo habría hecho.

-Hey!...Tranquila Katniss…Estas muy pálida solo había sido una pregunta nada más…

-Lo…lo siento me mare un poco…es todo…estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dije a Peeta sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Kat estas totalmente blanca…Mejor te llevo a la habitación.

-No…no, no Peeta de verdad estoy bien no es necesario tranquilo no te preocupes.

-Segura?

En verdad que Peeta estaba lo que le seguía de preocupado por mi…Tal vez mi cara y mi aspecto no tenían buena pinta.

-Preciosa solo ha sido una pregunta, no es para que te pongas de ese modo-al escuchar a Haymitch lo volteé a ver fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Dios Haymitch hasta cuando vas a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Jajaja…Preciosa relájate quieres…Mejor porque no todos nos sentamos a desayunar que la comida se enfría.

-Oh claro que sii! Vamos niños que no hay tiempo que perder nos espera una larga jornada el día de hoy…Primero empezaremos por la entrevista y después la celebración que se llevara a cabo en la casa del Presidente Snow y después…..- Effie no paraba de parlotear y de decir una y otra vez que teníamos que ser puntuales y educados, que teníamos que comportarnos y bla bla bla…

Yo solo me encontraba hay en la mesa sentada junto a Peeta pensando y tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora y al recordar de nuevo esa palabra "bebé" miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal haciéndome sentir insegura y nada tranquila. Si me ponía a pensar en ello seguro que terminaría por volverme loca ya que tener hijos nunca ha estado en mis planes, ni mucho menos el tema de las bodas pero estaba el hecho de que yo amaba a Peeta y sea como sea, que este compromiso se llevase a cabo, estaba feliz de convertirme en su esposa y aceptaba ese hecho a la perfección y con todo gusto. Peeta era mi esperanza, y con ello era más que suficiente para querer aceptar el matrimonio como algo bueno.

Jamás creí que terminaría entregándome al amor pero así era y lo que Peeta y yo habíamos hecho había sido entregarnos el uno al otro por completo.

Al recordar lo que habíamos hecho anoche mis mejillas se enrojecieron muchísimo y una sonrisa boba se formó en mis labios recordando con exactitud las caricias de mi chico del pan recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me había hecho suya tanto como yo a él, su tacto conmigo había sido dulce y cálido, apasionado, marcando su esencia a fuego en mi piel. No lo podía negar, por primera vez en toda mi vida aceptaba estar enamorada de Peeta y yo jamás me había permitido que mis sentimientos y emociones fluyeran con facilidad, jamás había pensado en estar enamorada ni sentir algo parecido a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…

Mi madre y mi hermana siempre habían sido mi mayor prioridad siempre desde que tenía 11 años había le metido a mi cabeza la idea de que el tener un romance, casarme y tener hijos eran solo tonterías pero ahora las cosas eran algo distintas, este sentimiento lo cambiaba todo (amor) y quizás también el casarme, al tener a Peeta a mi lado.

Ahora él se convertiría en mi futuro esposo y yo pasaría de ser Katniss Everdeen a ser Katmiss Mellark, lo amaba y no había vuelta atrás y aunque las amenazas de Snow habían sido la causa principal por la que nos comprometíamos dando la noticia a todo Panem tampoco podía negar el hecho de sentirme un poco feliz con la idea y aunque al principio lastime a Peeta por utilizarlo como un escape se le veía feliz con la idea de unirnos en matrimonio o al menos eso creía…

Ahora bien había un punto importante en mi cabeza que no me dejaba tranquila y me hacía sentir incomoda y aterrada, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber por qué razón no quería tener bebes. Sabía que les sucedía a los hijos de aquellos sobrevivientes de los juegos no era más que otra forma de mantenernos amenazados a todos; en realidad no había ganadores en aquel juego espantoso, solo sobrevivientes.

Yo jamás permitiría que ningún hijo mío terminara su corta vida de un modo tan horrible mientras yo mirara sin poder hacer nada al respecto, viendo como otra vida que me partencia me era arrebatada de las manos, y a decir verdad jamás me han gustado los niños no eran más que bocas demás a las cuales alimentar y pequeñas criaturas indefensas que tendrían que depender de mi por completo y por si fuera poco estaba el miedo que acechaba cada año de que terminaran yendo a los juegos para verlos morir. No definitivamente no quería ser madre ,por esa razón me había jurado a mí misma jamás tener hijos…y lamentablemente para Peeta ese hecho jamás cambiaria.

-Kat…Hey Katniss oye…-Sentía que alguien me hablaba y no me había dado cuenta de que Peeta y Cinna eran quienes intentaban llamar mi atención pon no haberles hecho caso mientras andaba sumergida en mis pensamientos; cuando me di cuenta de ello di un respingón al sentir la mano de Peeta entrelazada con la mía sobre la mesa despertándome de mi letargo y me puse colorada de la vergüenza por no haber escuchado lo que decían.

-He si…si perdón… aahh…eh… ¿Qué me estaban diciendo?-Juro que me sentía estúpida hasta había comenzado a tartamudear mientras Peeta, Cinna, Haymitch y todos los demás presentes ahí me miraban divertidos tratando de ocultar la risa a excepción de Effie quien me miraba de hito en hito y negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho una falta de respeto lo que provocó que agachara la cabeza todavía más a avergonzada y hacerme sentir molesta por que sentía que se estaban queriendo burlar de mí y a mí eso me ponía furiosa tanto que sin querer apreté mi mano en donde estaba la de Peeta clavándole levemente las uñas y regalándole una mirada acecina.

-Tranquilízate Kat no te enojes…nadie se está riendo de ti preciosa…aay eso duele -dijo Peeta al sentir mis uñas y mi mano apretándosela más.

-Eres un tonto Mellark! Tú y todos se están queriendo pasando de listos con migo o ¿Qué?-dije regresándoles mi la mirada más fría que pude hacer a todos allía en la mesa.

- Por favor Katniss no te desquites conmigo…bonita nadie se estaba riendo de ti- suspire y poco a poco deje de ejercer presión sobre la mano de Peeta rosando con las yemas de mis dedos en donde le había dejado marcadas mis uñas (me sentí un poquito mal de haberlo lastimado sin querer) y con eso suavice mi enojo y volteando a verlo le dije:

-Lo siento es que estar aquí…regresar a este lugar…me pone…no puedo con esto-dije bajando la cabeza y susurrando lo último para que solo Peeta lo oyera y me acerco más a él haciendo que recargara mi cabeza sobre su hombro, pero al parecer Cinna también lo oyó por lo que se me quedo viendo medio preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Chica en llamas? Andas un poco distraída últimamente…seguro que serán los nervios por la futura boda o ¿no?-Dijo Cinna regalándome una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar lo que en realidad significaban mis palabras lo cual le agradecí mentalmente y le regale una sonrisa de vuelta con un poco de nervios.

-Si exacto y bueno no sucede nada Cinna solo estaba…aaammm imaginando como seria ese momento… mi boda quiero decir…No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento –Eso ultimo lo dije de corazón y sonrojándome y en eso Cinna sonrió más y bajo la vista hasta donde Peeta y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo…-esto hizo que quisiera la mano de Peeta pero él no me lo permitió sino que entrelazo aún más nuestras manos y con su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Yo simplemente me volteé a verlo y al ver sus preciosos ojos azules y la más bonita sonrisa enternecedora que me había regalado justo en ese momento me derretí por completo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa y con la emoción del momento lleve mis labios a los suyos dándole un tierno beso sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo.

Al separarme de él, le mire a los ojos sonriendo y sonrojándome a la vez que el a mí.

-Aaaw que lindos…-escuche decir a Portia, Effie, mi equipo de preparación e inclusive a Haytmache, este último en un tono medio jocoso y burlón.

Eso hizo que tanto Peeta como yo nos sonrojamos a un más si es que era posible y que yo escondiera mi cara en su pecho para que no vieran lo roja que estaba mi cara, seguro que sustituiría perfectamente a una bombilla de luz roja si es que me lo proponía ¿Qué me estaba pasando?…Por dios que yo nunca había sido tan atrevida e impulsiva pero Peeta hacia que con una simple sonrisa o algún gesto suyo hacia que yo fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importarme si nos estuvieran viendo o no...

-Bueno Katniss está bien que pienses e imagines en como su boda y eso…pero trata de poner atención porque en un momento llegaremos al Capitolio y no quiero más despistes o retrasos de nadie de los que ya llevamos así que todos van a prestar atención de acuerdo?...o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y créanme cuando les digo que no es será nada agradable…-Dijo la Effie con una sonrisa medio macabra y asesina.

Que miedo, en verdad que Effie Trinket daba miedo cuando se lo proponía y como bien había dicho esta mujer, todos nos portaríamos como niños buenos y seguiríamos el horario al pie de la letra por lo que todos y me refiero a todos asentimos enérgicamente con la cabeza, con el miedo de que esta mujer fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si hacíamos algo estúpido.

Pronto se empezaba a ver indicios de la ciudad del Capitolio en donde Peeta y yo llevaríamos a cabo durante la entrevista la maravillosa noticia del año y por consiguiente la mejor manera de mantener a salvo no solo a mi familia y a mi mejor amigo Gale incluyendo a la suya sino que también a Peeta, mi chico del pan por el cual estaría dispuesta a dar la vida.

Una noticia que cambiaría nuestra historia y el curso de las cosas pues al fin sus dos amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 contraerían matrimonio para ser "felices por siempre o almenas eso esperaba que sucediera…

Al llegar a la estación del ten mis nervios se habían incrementado al doble y el desayuno me pasaba factura pues ya estas alturas me costaba trabajo mantener todo dentro de mi estómago…

**Hola de nuevo aqui es vengo a dejar mi siguiente capitulo que espero les guste...y bueno perdonen por las faltas de ortografía hoy de plano traigo demaciado sueño pero lo escribi lo mejor que pude...espero sus reviews...y perdonen la tardanza...ultimamente la escuela me deja bien agotada jajaja XD...en fin SALUDOS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6:**

**POV PEETA**

Ya llevábamos más de media hora en la entrevista, entre risas del público y comentarios tanto de Caesar Flickerman como de Katniss y yo, que hacían que todos los que estaban ahí presentes brincaran de la emoción y rieran al escuchar algo gracioso (ósea todo les causaba gracia).

No podía apartar los ojos de mí pequeña Kat:

El hermoso vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto se ceñía exquisitamente a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo dándole una apariencia estilizada y perfecta, sus labios tenían un color carmesí que me invitaban a probarlos cada vez que ella hablaba y un precioso rosa pálido aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez de que se sonrojaba. El brillo especial de su mirada era el último toque perfecto para a completar su belleza que me dejaba anonadado casi durante toda la entrevista, realmente estaba lo que le seguía de preciosa…ni siquiera ese término era suficiente para expresar lo hermosa que lucía, era como estar casi cerca del sol pero mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta la entrevista finalmente estaba tomando un rumbo un poco más serio…

-Bueno chicos permítanme decirles que nos sentimos contentos de tenerlos de nuevo por aquí y debo admitir que nos honran mucho con su presencia, hoy ustedes brillan más que una estrella aquí en el Capitolio ¿No es así?-la voz de Caesar retumba por todo el lugar animando a toda la audiencia a vitorearnos y aplaudirnos.

-Bueno Caesar es un gran honor en realidad para nosotros estar nuevamente aquí, realmente es una emoción que no se puede expresar con palabras- dije lo más emocionado que podía sonriendo para las cámaras y el público en general.

La verdad es que siempre había tenido un don para las palabras pero era estresante tener que fingir frente a las cámaras que me sentía dichoso de estar en este lugar en donde casi acaban con la vida de Katniss y la mía por lo que trataba de mantenerme sereno y bajo control, pues un paso en falso haría que inmediatamente nos mandara a ejecutar a todos sin importar el precio.

-Si ya lo creo que si Peeta y dime Kat…si no te molesta ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Puedo?- decía Caesar con voz melosa, rogándole como niño a Katniss.

-Hay Caesar claro que puedes…-dijo mi chica regalándole la sonrisa más falsa que haya visto jamás en toda mi vida…Sabía perfectamente que por dentro ella estaba más que incomoda y a punto de explotar, tanto era así que podía notar que intentaba contener las ganas de golpear a Caesar hasta romperle la nariz.

-Jajaja bien Kat cuéntame… ¿Cómo les ha estado yendo en la Aldea de los Vencedores? Por lo que puedo notar la vida ahora los ha estado tratando bien, porque ambos lucen fabulosos!

-Si…para serte honesta, somos muy afortunados y la verdad es que gracias a la generosidad del Capitolio no ha estado yendo de maravilla y tanto Peeta como yo nos sentimos feliz mente a gusto en nuestro nuevo hogar, ahora mi familia tiene una mejor lugar donde vivir y la comida no nos hace falta … pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo a Peeta en mi vida, quien se ha convertido en mi mayor felicidad cada día más y más…-suspira y sonríe volteándome a ver y cuando veo sus ojos noto que todo lo que dirá a continuación viene desde el fondo de su corazón:

-Quiero a Peeta con todo mi alma y me hace tan feliz tenerlo junto a mí, de no haber sido por él y las tantas veces que ha salvado mi vida yo probablemente estaría muerta ,me siento…me siento realmente afortunada de tener a un hombre tan perfecto, dulce y tierno como él a mi lado…lo amo con todo mi ser…-al momento de decir lo último se sonrojo demasiado (pues para ella era más difícil expresar lo que sentía) y a su vez soltó una risita nerviosa, que hizo aún más tierna la situación.

Fueron tan sinceras su palabras que mi corazón brinco de la emoción y que por un momento me olvidara en donde estábamos, un espacio en donde solo existimados ella y yo y todo a nuestro alrededor no importara en lo absoluto, solo Katniss y yo…

-Aaaaawww…que lindos!

-Que tiernos…

-Que lindos…

...

Se podían escuchar suspiros y cursilerías de todo el público por todo el lugar. Yo solo me dedicaba a estrechar a Katniss en mis brazos, acariciando su hermoso cabello suelto, que le caía en ondas con una bonita horquilla atorada en este, depositando besos su cabeza, su carita, sus mejillas y por último en sus labios, que a su vez expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Oh dios! Chicos…van a hacer llorar a este viejo sentimental…es simplemente adorable realmente adorable ver a una pareja de enamorados trágicos como ustedes dos…que ternura…que ternura en verdad!- dijo Caesar secando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de forma teatral, seguido de todo el público que suspiraba y lloraba de la alegría.

-Bueno ahora toquemos un tema importante que yo creo que a todos nos encantaría escuchar…-dijo reponiéndose en su asiento tomando una postura un poco seria.

-Dime Peeta ahora que tienes a nuestra querida "Chica en llamas" en tu vida y que a ambos les está yendo muy bien en el Distrito 12, incluyendo a sus familias ¿Qué sigue para ambos? Es decir ¿Tienen planes para el futuro?...De ahora en adelante ¿Qué es lo que crees que les depare el destino? Cuenta cuenta!-decía el presentador Caesar Flickerman muy emocionado; el público había guardad completo silencio, casi aguantando la respiración, atentos a todo lo que fuera yo a decir.

Justo en ese momento había llegado la hora de dar un paso hacia un nuevo comienzo, un cambio en la vida de Katniss y la mía….momento para también mantener a salvo a nuestras familias y seres queridos. Si esto no convencía y calmaba a la gente en los demás distritos, Snow sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por eliminarnos a todos.

Ahora era el momento de usar las palabras correctas y dar una excelente actuación que a su vez se convertía en una maravillosa noticia, rogándole a dios por que Snow terminara por convencerse de que nuestro romance era real.

**Perdone esque he corregido y arreglado algunos detallitos en este capítulo y nuevamente lo sibí ya que por las prisas no me habia dado cuenta de los errores pero ya esta bien escrito jeje X3 y pues bueno a su vez el siguiente capitulo lo corregí tambien por lo mismo, por si se pregntan el por que lo subi nuevamente :)...SALUDOS Y PERDONEN LOS ERRORES ...XS jeje **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

**POV KATNISS**

**_"-Dime Peeta ahora que tienes a nuestra querida "Chica en llamas" en tu vida y que a ambos les está yendo muy bien en el Distrito 12, incluyendo a sus familias ¿Qué sigue para ambos? Es decir ¿Tienen planes para el futuro?...De ahora en adelante ¿Qué es lo que crees que les depare el destino? Cuenta cuenta!"….._**

Justo cuando Caesar había llegado a la parte más importante de la entrevista todo el público comenzó a guardar silencio, atentos a lo que Peeta estaba a punto de contestar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de inmediato, a causa de los escalofríos que me recorrían entera y sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que a su vez era una rara mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad.

Un sinfín de emociones chocaban entre si dentro mío, haciendo que mis manos sudaran y mis mejillas adquirieran un rosado tenue que gracias a la luz de los reflectores y de las cámaras no se alcanzaba a notar…todo mi cuerpo sufría una extraña reacción que cada vez hacia que me impacientara y me sintiera algo inquieta e incómoda allí sentada en ese sillón con Peeta a mi lado.

-Bueno Caesar he pensado mucho en el futuro que nos depara a Katniss y a mí y sabes…-Peeta suspira y aferra mi mano con fuerza y, por increíble que parezca, tratando de ordenar su mente y sus ideas para decir las palabras correctas.

Cuando volteo a verme con esa expresión de ternura, emoción y nerviosismo en su cara provoco que tragara en seco, aumentando más mis nervios y lo inquieta que ya me sentía. Así que para que no se notara tanto mi inquietud le sonreí, oprimiendo levemente su mano para animarlo a continuar.

-Quiero decirles a todos los aquí presentes en esta entrevista que mi vida no tendría sentido sin esta hermosa mujer que tengo a lado mío…Mi Katniss, a quien yo le debo más que mi vida ,mucho más que mi propia existencia. Quiero decirle a todo Panem y quien me esté escuchando donde sea, que ella ha sido y siempre será mi fortaleza día con día, a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada instante…-suspira y sonríe al verme a los ojos-Katniss, quiero decirte a ti, la niña de la quien yo he estado enamorado desde hace tiempo atrás ,que pese a las circunstancias y todo lo que nos ha pasado; tú mi dulce mujercita has permanecido junto a mí en todo momento y por esa razón estoy eternamente agradecido con el destino por haberte puesto en mi camino…La vida no se mide en años sino en aquellas personas que forman parte de ella y mi vida ,esta vida es maravillosa cuando te tengo a mi lado Katniss y no sé dónde estaría o que haría yo sin ti…Eres todo lo que siempre he soñado y lo que siempre he querido tener…Eres más que perfecta ….Eres mi mundo entero-Lo que Peeta había dicho me llego directo hasta el alma y ….Oh dios mío! …. Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos…

*Katniss ni siquiera lo pienses…No vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar, a ver respira, respira, respira…* me decía a mí misma mentalmente tratando de contener las lágrimas abanicándome el rostro con las manos.

*Maldita sea*, pensé. Por qué Peeta tenía que ser tan dulce… tan… tan así!

Esto en verdad le estaba causando estragos a mis ojos que intentaban contener por todos los medios las lágrimas y que a su vez el leve color rosado en mis mejillas se tornara rojo carmesí que ya en ese punto, no podían ocultar las luces de los reflectores….Oh si señores y señoras!, Katniss Everdeen estaba a punto de llorar y se había sonrojado frente a todo Panem...Que felicidad! ¿No creen? (nótese el sarcasmo espontaneo)

Definitivamente la cosa se estaba poniendo buena. Yo ya no podía más, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo del momento, por lo que baje mi mirada, apartándola de esos preciosos ojos azules de mi chico del pan que tanto me tenían atontada y embobada, para evitar que me viera el rostro, pero a él no le pareció la idea sin mencionar que no capto el mensaje tan claro como el agua; pues me hizo levantar la cara tomándome tiernamente del mentón, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y tomándome por sorpresa me planto un beso muy pero…muy apasionado, lleno de amor (si es que era la palabra correcta para decir lo intenso que había sido) lo cual me dejo sin aliento y con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora. El beso termino por la falta de aire de ambos y al abrir mis ojos, el seguía sonriéndome pero a su vez mirándome con un brillo especial en su mirada y en todo el rostro por lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa ya con una solitaria lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla….Genial.

*¿Donde quedo el autocontrol, he Katniss?*me decía mi propia conciencia.

-Lo que si se Caesar es que pase lo que pase-dijo Peeta sin despegar los ojos de los míos- Lo que sea que nos depare el futuro…deseo, no más bien quiero estar siempre a lado de esta mujer , Katniss quiero compartir mi vida contigo aun después de la muerte quiero estar siempre hay para ti, por eso….

No termino de concluir su discurso cuando, de la nada, Peeta se levantó del sillón en donde nos encontrábamos ambos sentados y acurrucados, arrodillándose frente a mí (que me encontraba aun sentada sin poder moverme obviamente) usando su pierna ortopédica como apoyo, sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y abriéndola delante de mis ojos.

Dentro, en el centro de esta, había un anillo precioso con un diamante incrustado en él. Inmediatamente una de mis manos fue a parar a mis labios ahogando un grito de emoción y llanto y, antes que mi otra mano hiciera lo mismo Peeta la tomo entre la suya dulcemente…

-Preciosa, quiero ser ese hombre que te haga feliz el resto de tu vida…-Ya no pude más, estaba claro.

*Al demonio el autocontrol y la tranquilidad*…De la nada las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos como goteras mientras que mi mano temblaba sobre mis labios, tratando de contener el llanto y los sonidos extraños que salían de mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-Katniss Everdeen… sé que tal vez seamos muy jóvenes y tengamos una vida por delante pero lo cierto es que no puedo esperar a unir mi vida contigo para siempre así que….Mi querida Kat, ¿Me harias el hermoso y maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa?

"Buumm!", exploto la bomba. Las palabras de Peeta tenían tanto significado y habían sido tan firmes dulces y a la vez sinceras que no me pude contener y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me lance a sus brazos tirándonos a ambos al suelo, riendo como niños, provocando que, tanto Caesar como el público, diera grititos y saltitos leves de emoción.

-Siii!...-dije incorporándome un poco para a mi dulce futuro esposo a los ojos.

-Peeta Mellark …Acepto ser tu esposa!-le repetí de nuevo viéndolo tiernamente emocionada y a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo, era una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, sentía miles de fuegos artificiales explotar dentro de mí. Peeta al ver mi rostro sonrió, dándome un beso apenas rosando nuestros labios, levantándonos a él y a mí con ayuda de Caesar quien se veía que no podía con su cara de felicidad.

Mi futuro esposo y ahora prometido coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular para después tomarme por sorpresa cargándome y dándome vueltas y vueltas en el aire riendo ocasionando que yo también riera y gritara. Ambos parecíamos un par de niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños y no me importaba que todo Panem nos estuviera viendo. Yo también estaba que no podía con mi felicidad y Peeta estaba igual o peor que yo…

Todo el público exploto de la emoción en un sinfín de felicitaciones y exclamaciones cursis, muestra de que estaban más que felices de saber que sus "trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" contraerían matrimonio próximamente…

-Noo puede ser!...felicidades a los dos! Ambos se lo merecen…damas y caballeros pronto habrá una boda que celebrar… nuestros dos adorados y queridos amantes del Distrito 12 se van a casar… ¿No es maravilloso?... ¿A que es una magnífica noticia?!- Caesar, mas que emocionado y brincoteando por todo el escenario de felicidad, anunció; levantando las manos y haciendo que la audiencia enloqueciera aún más.

Peeta, con cuidado luego de haberme dado tantas vueltas en el aire, me dejo en el suelo aun aferrada yo a su cuerpo riendo todavía de lo perfecto que estaba resultando todo, hasta que de pronto de la nada sentí unas manos frías y rugosas en mis hombros que me hicieron dar un respingo del susto y reaccionar por instinto alejándome un poco, girándome un poco para ver de quien se trataba….

En cuanto lo vi, ahogue un grito del susto y el infarto que casi me daba. Inmediatamente, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo desapareció, dejando mi piel totalmente blanca; temblando, totalmente paralizada, presa del pánico y los nervios.

Detrás de mí, quien nuevamente se encontraba sosteniéndome de los hombros, sonriéndome de una forma muy fría y maquiavélica era….

-Presidente Snow ¿Qué tal le ha parecido la noticia de sus dos queridos y consentidos vencedores del Distrito 12?-Dijo un Caesar ya un poco más calmado que venía acercándose más a nosotros para saludar formalmente a la maldita serpiente asquerosa y rastrera de Snow…

*Oh dios no puede ser…lo que me faltaba… definitivamente esto no es bueno…* pensé, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… y sea como sea que fuera no estaba sola Peeta estaba conmigo ahora y ya nada podía salir mal o al menos eso creía y por otro lado estaba feliz de haberme comprometido con mi chico del pan…pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello sino en que se estaría trayendo en manos Snow…

¿Estará aquí para retacarnos en la cara que no ha sido suficiente lo que hemos hecho Peetsa y yo? …o… ¿Será que de verdad lo hemos convencido del todo?… ¿Finalmente nos dejara vivir en paz y tranquilos sin sentir miedo de que lastimen a mi familia y a todos los que me rodeaban? Estas eran las preguntas que chocaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza atormentándome más de lo que ya estaba provocándome un horrible dolor de cabeza… sea lo que sea, esa sonrisa me daba mucho que pensar y aunque Peeta estuviera sosteniendo mi mano junto a mi comenzaba a presentir que nada bueno auguraba la presencia de Snow aquí ¿Quién puede sentirse seguro estando cerca de una serpiente?…

*Cálmate ¿Quieres?... Tienes que conservar la calma, todos tienen los ojos puestos sobre ustedes y ahora no es momento para miedos y niñerías…concéntrate Katniss y solo sonríe, actúa natural…aguanta solo un poco más…Pronto estaremos en casa y todo va estar muy bien * Mi conciencia nuevamente asevero en mi mente por lo que respire profundo y contando hasta a 10 solté el si hubiera sido cuenta nueva le sonreí fingidamente complacida a Snow.

**Listo chicos... he corregido ambos capitulos... perdonen los errores de ortografia y de mas X3 ...no se repetira ...LO PROMETO ... UN BESO, SALUDOS! :D**


	9. NOTA

Atencion para aquellos que han leido los capitulos siete y ocho ...quiero avisarles que por cuestiones de prisa y falta de sueño , sin querer, sin revisar bien del todo ambos capitulos hubo errores y faltas de ortografias por igual, por lo que nuevamente los he vuelto a reescribir y subir agregandoles en el proseso algunos detalles mas ...A si mismo pido una disculpa enorme por lo mismo y pues tambien pedirles ,que si gustan, puedan volver a leerlos :) ...**REPITO LOS CAPITULOS YA SE ENCIENTRAN BIEN ESCRITOS Y APROBECHE PARA AGREGARLES MAS COSAS ...Espero les guste y una cosa mas ...COMENTEN NO SEAN TIMIDOS EN VERDAD QUE ME EMOCIONA Y HACE QUE PEGE BRINQUITOS COMO NIÑA CUANDO RECIBO SUS REVIEWS...Adoro recibir comentarios! y acambio de ello prometo responderlos diario sin falta! ...Estoy 100% comprometida con esta historia pero sobre todo con todos ustedes, que la leen...**

**PROMETO PRONTO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A:**

**samantha136:** Chica en verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y mas que nada por tus comentarios :D

prometo actualizar pronto

**catty712: **Me alegra escuchar que te ha interesado mi fanfic y pues espero que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^_^ me alegra saber que te gusto mi fanfic

**OrionMellark :** Tus comentarios me han animado y dando ideas para escribir mas y de todo corazon te lo agradesco X3 prometo tomar en cuenta todas tus ideas

**Marifer: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo hermosa jaja estoy conciente de que apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser escritora pero a la ves es un enorme esfuerso y dedicacion a esta corazon muchas gracias y tal vez puede que esta historia no termine en los cienes (por que aun me falta ser tan buena escritora como Suzanne Collins) pero verdaderamente gracias de corazon...un beso enorme,SALUDOS! ;)

Y bueno tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia asi como tambien a aquellos que la han agregado a sus favoritos

** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

******SALUDOS Y PS ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**POV SNOW**

-Pues... que puedo decirles… Señorita Everdeen, Joven Mellark, en verdad que me regocijo de felicidad… ¡Felicidades a ambos por su compromiso! -Dije lo más cordial que podía.

¿Realmente esta tonta chica creyó que las cosas estarían bien? Si tan solo supiera el futuro que le esperaba y lo que estaba por planear…

Su compromiso me había dado una idea para hundirla a ella junto con todos sus seres queridos, incluyendo a su prometido, Peeta Mellark. Él, al igual que ella, se había transformado en una amenaza, con el simple don de las palabras, un arma lo suficientemente poderosa y de doble filo, capaz de hacer que miles de personas iniciaran una revolución. Peeta Mellark era poseedor de tan perfecto mecanismo de defensa que no podía andarme a la ligera ni un solo segundo con él.

Ambos, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, no eran más que un estorbo y un peligro para mí y mis planes, y, a toda costa, tenía que quitármelos del camino, aplastándolos como cucarachas hasta hacer que se retorcieran en el suelo mientras yo observaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Sí… En verdad que no iba a descansar hasta verlos a ambos muertos, pero primero, tenía que andarme con cuidado y, de ser posible, siempre jugando bien mis cartas. Esta vez destruiría y despedazaría lenta y dolorosamente a la famosa "Chica en Llamas" y a su prometido, haciéndolos retorcerse en agonía en su propia miseria…

Yo mismo me encargaría de apagar de una vez por todas aquellas chispas (Katniss y Peeta), que harían a mi imperio venirse abajo, si no hacía algo al respecto, y, con un nuevo Vigilante Jefe, Plutarch Heavensbee a cargo, nadie, ni nada, me impediría que acabase con ellos. Transformándolos a ambos en tan solo unos trozos de carne sin vida propia.

***Oh dios, cuanto me voy a divertir… y vaya que lo voy a disfrutar a lo grande*** -Pensé sonriendo de lo más alegre que podía a la Señorita Everdeen. El solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca de mí, me hacían sentir deseos de romperle el cuello allí mismo y de una vez por todas deshacerme de la molesta alimaña, que gracias a cierto incompetente vigilante aún seguía vivita y coleando.

Seneca Crane había sido un imbécil al haber dejado con vida a Katniss Everdeen, y por si fuera poco conocía perfectamente bien a su padre...

¡Oh, sí! Ese imbécil de Alexander Everdeen, casi lograba levantar a todos los demás distritos en mi contra ,y , le falto poco para lograrlo y salirse con la suya, lamentablemente no lo consiguió, ya que cierto día en las minas por culpa "aparentemente inexplicable", una bomba explotó, enterrándolo a él junto a toda esa bola de malditos que lo seguían y apoyaban en su campaña secreta contra mí… pero nadie se enteraría de la verdad ¿no es así?...

Siempre encontraba la manera de deshacerme de todos mis enemigos sin dejar huellas ni rastros que me incriminaran, aún si esto implicaba que mi vida corriera peligro, no me importaba con tal de tirar a la basura lo que estaba echado a perder y perjudicando mis planes…

Aquello ya tiene más de 6 años y había quedado como un triste e insignificante recuerdo que jamás saldría a la luz…

Ahora 6 años después del "inesperado" incidente en las minas, frente a mí, tenía a nada más ni nada menos que Kantiss Everdeen, su pequeña y preciosa hija; del mismo porte que él, con el mismo espíritu y las llamas ardiendo en sus ojos, iguales a las del desgraciado de su padre…

Dicen por ahí que "hierba mala, nunca muere", y al parecer, Katniss Everdeen no sólo había heredado el talento de su padre con el arco y las flechas, sino también la tenacidad y la astucia para interponerse ante mi poder y sobre salir del resto de los demás, ardiendo en sus ojos las llamas de una rebelión en busca de "Libertad".

En verdad que Seneca y su imprudencia me había causado un enorme problema al haber sido más débil y estúpido que una mocosa, y, su sed de rebeldía (talento nato de su padre). Que provenía, nada más y nada menos que del Distrito 12, el Distrito más pobre e inservible de todos los demás distritos, dejándome a mí en ridículo delante de todo Panem, y, como si hubiera revivido todo, nuevamente tenía un obstáculo en mi camino hacia el éxito y la gloria misma. Gracias a la estúpida y cobarde astucia de Seneca; me había dado una muy buena idea para terminar con el legado de Alexander Everdeen de una vez por todas… una idea que me permitiría disfrutar mucho del espectáculo que estaba a punto de crear… Matando a dos, si no es que más pájaros de un solo tiro.

Haría que Katniss Everdeen se arrastrara y humillara sin siquiera mover un solo dedo por mi cuenta, conservando mi poder y mi mandato sobre toda esta bola de inútiles que me rodeaban.

¿La vendería como un lindo juguete al mejor postor igual que hice con el vencedor del Distrito 4 Finnick Odair? No, peor que eso, haría que reviviera todos sus temores y traumas. Arrastrándola de nuevo hacia los juegos, manipulándola a mi antojo como si se tratase de una marioneta, una vez más, para, así darle el golpe final. Para fortunio mío "El Vasallaje", era una oportunidad más que perfecta para mí. En donde podría llevar a cabo mi plan…

Después de todo "Las reglas se hicieron para romperse"... ¿no?

Y para el gran final no sólo, ella terminaría en los Juegos del Hambre una vez más…Sino también de manera desafortunada siendo parte de mi colección de marionetas "vencedoras de los juegos"; ellos también sufrirían las consecuencias y todo gracias a los actos de rebeldía pura de Katniss Everdeen, o, mejor conocida como…"Sinsajo". Después de todo me importaba un comino eliminar unos cuantos pájaros más de un solo tiro con tal de acabar con Katniss y el símbolo que representaba ella misma.

***Que empiecen los verdaderos juegos Señorita Everdeen… Que empiecen de verdad...* **decía una y otra vez para mis adentros sonriendo a mi nuevo trozo de carne favorito.

** Que miedo el Presidente Snow en verdad que ha hecho muchas cosas terribles ¿Podran Katniss y Peeta salir de esta con vida? ...averiguelo en el proximo capitulo...(Pronto las cosas se pondran un poco feas y la vida les pondra una prueba que superar a nuestros dos amantes del Distrito 12) ...un beso enorme para todos ustedes,saludos! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene lemon **(situaciones en las que los personajes tienen relaciones sexules)** ...Estan advertidos.

**CAPIITULO 9**

**POV KATNISS:**

¡Dios mío!... De verdad que no había peor cosa en el mundo que tener demasiado cerca para mi gusto a esa maldita serpiente de Snow, pero tenía que estar tranquila y "cómoda" con la situación. Trataba por todos los medios de ocultar mis temblores y el asco que me provocaba el hedor a rosas con sangre que emanaba de Snow.

-Presidente Snow… que… que gran honor… gracias por… sus buenos deseos - Dije sonriendo lo mejor que podía y temblando como gelatina de los nervios, el miedo, el coraje (dentro mío) y la impotencia.

-No, aquí no hay nada que agradecer. Descuide mi querida Señorita Everdeen y mi querido Joven Mellark, su boda se llevara a cabo muy pronto, yo mismo me encargare de todos los preparativos…- Su sonrisa tenía un cierto aire de maldad pero a la vez pude notar que estaba complacido con nuestro compromiso en matrimonio.

Había quedado satisfecho con nuestra futura boda y eso hacía que me quitara un peso menos de encima pero, sin embargo, había algo más en aquellos ojos penetrantes y gélidos… algo que me impedía estar tranquila del todo. Había algo en esa sonrisa y esa mirada que me daba la impresión de que ese "Los dejare vivir tranquilos. Ustedes junto con sus familias y seres queridos…" que no iba a durar para siempre y eso me tenía aterrada, muy en el fondo, verdaderamente asustada…

***Qué más da lo haz convencido de que tu amor por Peeta es verdadero y todos estarán a salvo. Es lo único que importa… ¡Vamos Katniss! relájate, ¡¿Quieres?!*** Hice caso a lo que mi propia conciencia me decía, y, sacudiendo mi cabeza para deshacerme de las ideas aterradoras que empezaba a maquinar, me concentré únicamente en disfrutar del alivio que momentáneamente me recorría entera.

Después de las más incomodas, traumatizantes y aterradoras 3 horas de mi vida durante la entrevista (aunque en cierto modo no me puedo quejar, sea como sea fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, todo gracias a mi futuro esposo). Después de 4 horas más en la fiesta en la casa del Presidente Snow, Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación en el vagón de tren, que nos llevaría de regreso al Distrito 12.

***Hogar, dulce y querido hogar… ¡Al fin!***Pensaba contenta para mis adentros (aunque me sentía física y mentalmente exhausta, las emociones y situaciones de hoy me dejaron hecha polvo por completo)

-Kat, oye... ¿Estás bien preciosa? -Preguntó Peeta acercándose a donde me encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación.

-Si… sólo estoy un poco cansada…es todo.

De repente sentí su mano acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla, y, a su vez, retiraba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, colocando éste detrás de la oreja.

-Mírame, Katniss- Dijo con voz dulce, poniendo su mano sobre mi barbilla, haciendo que le volteara a ver al rostro, con mis ojos sobre los suyos.

-Dime la verdad, cariño…

- De verdad Peeta… todo está bien, amor ¿De acuerdo? Tranquilo… es solo el cansancio por la entrevista y… la fiesta... - Le dije de manera tierna, besando su frente y luego su mejilla.

-Lo sé…- Acarició mi mejilla con su suave y cálida mano; al sentir ese contacto tan dulce y afectivo sonreí cerrando los ojos y dejándome mimar.

***¿Desde cuándo te gustan las caricias a ti, eh Katniss?... No importa, esto se siente tan bien… ***Pensé con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, incluso hasta podría jurar que una especie de ronroneo salía de vez en cuando de mi garganta…

-Es sólo que… -Abrí los ojos, mirándolo curiosa para animarlo a continuar- Te sentí un poco distante… y, no sé… yo sólo quiero que tú siempre sonrías; quiero ver en tu rostro esa alegría. -Le sonreí dulcemente y con cariño. Tomé su mano retirándola de mi mejilla y besé su palma, volviendo recargar mi rostro en ella.

-Soy feliz, Peeta... inmensamente feliz… y lo soy por el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado, porque sé que ahora... -Suspire meditando bien lo que iba decir…

***¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Lo amo, amo a Peeta Mellark y nadie ni nada arruinará eso…** **Ahora todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante...!***Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza proseguí a hablarle tiernamente:

-Ahora todo está bien, tu familia, la familia de Gale; mi familia... todos ahora están a salvo, y lo más importante… tú estás a salvo, y nada me hace más feliz que saber que todo va a estar bien… porque tú estas aquí…

Dicho esto, los ojos de Peeta tomaron un brillo precioso, y sonriéndome acercó sin previo aviso sus labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un perfecto beso, lleno de necesidad, pero sin perder la ternura y dulzura con la que me estaba besando, yo le devolví ese beso con la misma intensidad y cariño…

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel, dejándome una sensación de calidez en el vientre, que me hizo rodear su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hambrienta de sus labios. La falta de aire pronto nos hizo separarnos un poco, jadeando en la boca del otro, con los ojos cerrados.

***¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Mellark?... Jamás me había sentido tan bien como ahora… Quiero más… necesito más de ti*** Pensaba impulsada por el fuerte deseo y hambre que comenzaba a sentir dentro de mí.

-Kat.. preciosa, aquí… aquí no hay cámaras… no tienes que…- No lo dejé terminar, silenciándolo con mi dedo sobre sus labios… no era momento para ponernos a pensar.

-Shh… lo sé… pero esto no es una actuación, Peeta… esto… -Le dije, dejando un beso sobre sus labios, para luego susurrarle al oído -Es real, porque me di cuenta de que en verdad te amo... y ya no me siento con la suficiente fuerza para seguir ocultando lo que siento yo por ti…

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Peeta tomara mi rostro entre sus manos y me besara con mucha más fuerza que la anterior, delineando con su lengua mi labio inferior pegándome más a su cuerpo, haciendo que mis manos bajaran hasta su cintura, aferrándome con fuerza a su camisa juntando más mi cuerpo al suyo, si es que eso era posible. Al sentir el calor y el aroma tan embriagador que desprendía todo su cuerpo me hizo jadear levemente, lo cual él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca y jugar con la mía dentro.

Poco a poco fui caminando jalándolo a él conmigo hasta la cama sin romper el juego erótico y provocador de nuestras lenguas y bocas. Cuando mis piernas chocaron con la orilla de la cama, me aparté de los labios de mi chico del pan, y rápidamente me deshice del cierre del vestido que traía puesto, y este al bajar las tiras callo sutilmente al suelo dejándome en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo y de cintura para arriba... sin nada. Peeta, literalmente empezó a comerme con la mirada y sus ojos se obscurecieron, llenos de deseo, al ver que sólo traía unas diminutas braguitas de encaje cubriéndome y al levantar la vista hasta mi cara le sonreí de manera provocativa, haciéndo tragar en seco al pobre. Volviendo a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, nuevamente comencé a besarlo desde el cuello, hasta su oreja, lamiéndo el lóbulo de esta, para finalmente besar con ansias sus labios, esos perfectos labios carnosos que me volvían loca.

Pronto mis manos comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa con desesperación, mientras Peeta se entretenía besando mi cuello, mordiendo mi oreja para después besar mi boca con hambre, , recorriendo con delicadeza y ternura mi espalda, haciéndome arquear todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, suspirando contra su boca.

Luego de un buen rato peleándome con los botones la dichosa camisa cayó al suelo junto con mi vestido. Comenzando a acariciar su pecho bien torneado con ansias depositando cadenas de besos que lo hacían suspirar y aferrar más mi cuerpo al suyo. Inmediatamente, hice voltear a Peeta hacia la cama, empujándolo un poco brusco, haciendo que se sentara y sentándome yo a horcajadas sobre él; delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo cual Peeta gustoso accedió, dejando que nuestras lenguas jugaran entre ellas.

Continué besándolo cada vez con más necesidad y desesperación, mientras mis manos se paseaban juguetonas por todo su cuerpo sacándo a Peeta pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Instintivamente moví mis caderas sintiendo la excitación de Peeta dentro de sus pantalones, acto que hizo que jadeara sonoramente dentro de su boca, sin romper aquel exquisito beso. Pronto, la falta de aire hizo presencia, haciendo que nos separáramos y entonces vi sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas más de lo normal, señal de que estaba excitado y trataba de controlarse…

-Preciosa… qué…

-Shh, no hables… sólo bésame Peeta…

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos de una forma desenfrenada, haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran entre si y nuestras manos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro en placenteras caricias. De un momento a otro Peeta se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Cuando Peeta trató de levantarme y girarme, de modo de que yo quedara recostada en la cama y el encima de mí, se lo impedí. Esta vez yo quería llevar el control de la situación; comenzaba a ver a Peeta como mi presa y yo literalmente estaba por comerlo entero…

-Kat… dime que pare… si continuamos así, no podré detenerme…

***¿Quería que parara? No, no quiero que pare… No sé qué estoy sintiendo ahora… pero simplemente no quiero parar… lo necesito… lo deseo… lo amo…*** Pensaba para mis adentros.

-No quiero… y tampoco me podré detener yo… -Le dije entre jadeos, entonces, Peeta se rindió besando mi cuello y regalando caricias placenteras a todo mi cuerpo, provocando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras movía mis caderas tratando de calmar el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir entre las piernas **(producto de mi propia excitación)** y él se dedicaba a lamer, besar y morder por igual mi cuello y mi clavícula.

Pronto la necesidad de estar unida a él se hizo presente al igual que el hambre, así que cuando vi a Peeta a los ojos, en una mirada de súplica, él me sonrió entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle por lo que muy brevemente me levante de sus piernas observando que en ellas estaba impregnada mi esencia a consecuencia de lo excitada que ya estaba haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente. Peeta se paró frente a mí, y con mis manos temblorosas pero ansiosas, fui quitándole lentamente la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo completamente desnudo. De pronto me encontré hechizada **(embobada sería la palabra correcta)**, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara más ,y actuando por instinto fui acercándome lentamente hacia él; nuevamente empujándolo mientras lo besaba, tumbándolo en la cama hasta que quedara sentado en el borde de esta. Sentandome nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a devorar sus labios en un intenso y abrazador beso, acariciándole todo el cuerpo y de vez en cuando rosando, muy inocentemente, su sexo. Sin darme cuenta nuevamente comenzaba a mover mis caderas lentamente sobre él, haciéndolo gemir sobre mis labios, provocando que sonriera por el placer que le estaba brindando.

Pronto Peeta rodeó con sus manos mi cadera atrayéndome más hacia él y haciéndome sentir más lo excitado que ya se encontraba, al sentir ese contacto con nuestras pieles completamente sensibilizadas; nos arrancó gemidos y jadeos incontrolables, mientras que yo no paraba de mover las caderas buscando un mayor roce.

-Hazlo Peeta… te necesito tanto… aah…- Logre ahogar entre gemidos…Todo esto me estaba matando de placer y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría.

-Katniss…me estas volviendo loco…

Pronto sus labios pasaron de mi cuello hasta mis senos, sustituyendo sus manos, brindándoles con su boca, la atención que tanto necesitaban. Peeta me estaba volviendo loca, provocando sensaciones extremadamente placenteras en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me aferrara a su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello tirando de él suavemente, cuando sentía una mordida o simplemente succionaba. Yo no podía parar de gemir y de moverme en sus brazos. Así, mientras me llenaba de caricias y besos placenteros fue entrando lentamente en mí…

Aquella conexión hizo que un suspiro de placer y alivio saliera de mí, deslizándose por mi garganta, casi como un ronroneo. Poco a poco fuimos fundiéndonos cada vez más en una mezcla extraña de amor, cariño, pasión, placer y deseo…

Yo me encontraba completamente en éxtasis sin dejar de moverme, mientras observaba a Peeta a los ojos al igual que él a mí. Nos besábamos y mordíamos mientras jadeábamos y gemíamos en la boca del otro, diciéndonos de vez en cuando palabras de amor y cariño en susurro. Poco después, el calor en mi vientre comenzó a aumentar cada vez más. Sentía que explotaría, y lo necesitaba ya, así que pronto mis movimientos sobre el cuerpo de mi chico del pan comenzaron a ser más rápidos y desesperados provocando que Peeta dejara de besar mi cuello y se fuera recostando extasiado sobre la cama tomándome de las caderas para guiar mis movimientos. Aquello hizo que apoyara mis manos sobre su pecho para poder tomar más impulso, clavándose así mis uñas en ese mismo lugar, ambos gimiendo y gritando, a cada choque placentero de nuestros cuerpos perfectamente unidos. El calor en mi interior se transformó en una intensa llamarada de fuego, ardiendo y quemándome entera, a punto de expandirse y…

-¡Peeta!- Exploté, arqueando mi cuerpo y sintiendo fuegos artificiales estallando dentro del mismo. Nuevamente era la "chica en llamas", dejándome sucumbir ante las dulces sensaciones que me recorrían entera.

-Kat… ¡Katniiss! Pronto Peeta explotó también, dejándome sentir nuevamente esa calidez que dejaba dentro de mí, haciéndome sonreír en medio de mi propia explosión de sensaciones cálidas y maravillosas. Con los ojos aún cerrados y temblando un poco, a causa de los dulces espasmos de placer, me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo jadeando y extasiada.

Ahí exhausta recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta me encontraba tratando de calmar mi respiración y los alocados latidos de mi corazón, escuchando los duces y acelerados latidos de su corazón, y mientas los escuchaba, me di cuenta con certeza que no había nada mejor que esto, el estar a su lado, entre sus brazos, sintiéndome amada y protegida por él, Peeta Mellark. Durante mucho tiempo había sido una tonta al darle tantas vueltas al asunto de querer o no al chico del pan, y ahora que por fin había dejado a un lado mi orgullo; por primera vez en toda mi vida, desde que había fallecido mi padre, me sentía feliz **(inmensamente feliz)**, y aunque muy pequeña, una parte de mi tenía la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante…

Cuando finalmente mi respiración se normalizo un poco y podía hablar sin jadear, levante mi cara del pecho de Peeta para poder verlo a los ojos, y, regalarle una tierna sonrisa; acaricie su rostro y como respuesta me regaló una sonrisa algo bobalicona también…

-Hola, preciosa…- Dijo tiernamente sin dejar de jugar con los mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

-Hola...– Le respondí sonriendo aún más.

-¿Estás bien? -Jamás he estado mejor…- Dije besando sus labios y rosando mi nariz con la suya.

-Te amo, pequeña…- Esa frase me hizo enternecer y sonreír.

-Yo también te amo…- No puede continuar hablando por que un bostezo, sin previo aviso interrumpió mis palabras.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar ya… ¿No crees? -Me dijo, mirándome con ternura como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sí…creo que tienes razón… Dios, estoy exhausta…-Dije nuevamente bostezando y estirándome perezosamente en la cama, aún encontrándome entre sus brazos. En eso una suave brisa entró por la habitación, rosando mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecer y temblar de frío.

-Espera…- Me dijo besando mi frente.

Peeta se incorporó levantándome delicadamente de su pecho y recostándome con la misma delicadeza a su lado, tomando las sabanas y cobijas para cubrirnos con ellas. Nuevamente me atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándome por la cintura, en donde me acurruqué y me acomodé cerca del sitio que albergaba a su corazón, escuchando los latidos de este que tanto me tranquilizaba y que para mí, ese rítmico sonido, era como escuchar una dulce canción de cuna.

-Dulces sueños, bonita…- Dijo Peeta abrazándome más fuerte y depositando un tierno beso en mi cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, Peeta…Te amo- Pronuncié con delicadeza antes de caer dormida y escuchar un "Yo también" que provenía de él.

**Hola ¿Como han estado?... Lamento mucho la demora chicos pero es que estuve en examenes y proyectos por entregar en mi escuela y ya saben jejeje u.u...pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste...Un beso enorme,saludos! X3**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**POV PEETA**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos vuelto de la Gira de la Victoria, y para alivio de Katniss y el mío, las cosas habían mejorado un poco al volver a casa.

Aquí en el Distrito 12 se comenzaba a respirar un aire de momentánea tranquilidad por todas las calles. La gente retozaba de alegría al caminar, contagiando a otras personas, los niños gozaban de buena salud y se veían mejor alimentados (todo gracias a los premios que se nos otorgaron al ser vencedores de los juegos) aquello era motivo para sentirme un poco bien conmigo mismo de por lo menos haber ayudado a esta gente y alegrar un poco sus vidas. Sin embargo, estaba próximo a ser el Aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre.

Una nueva arena, una regla especial al tratarse de un aniversario, con nuevos niños seleccionados como tributos para matarse entre sí y por si fuera poco Katniss y yo nos enfrentábamos a la horrible y dolorosa tarea obligatoria de ser sus mentores. Ahora más que nuca entendía porque Haymitch le afectaba tanto la idea de ser mentor, viendo como cada año los niños que eran entregados a su cuidado morían frente a sus ojos y que para despejar esa devastadora cruz que cargaba en los hombros, se hundía en el alcohol tratando de superar las pérdidas de aquellas almas inocentes… Simplemente no comprendía cono era que en el Capitolio a toda esa gente le causaba tanta emoción y afición ver a niños y jóvenes masacrándose entre sí, como si se tratase de un deporte, ¿con qué fin? ¿El de causarnos miedo a todos nosotros? ¿De probar que ellos podían pisotearnos en cualquier momento como si fuésemos cucarachas? ¿De demostrar que nosotros les pertenecíamos y podían usarnos a su antojo; transformándonos en algo mucho pero que seres humanos? No, definitivamente jamás permitirá que el Capitolio me transformase en algo que no soy y jamás seré…

Al pensar en ello inmediatamente recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Katniss esa noche antes de ir a los Juegos:

**"Me gustaría demostrarles que no les pertenezco, que no soy una pieza más en su tablero…"**

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar cada instante que pase dentro de ese estadio,las veces en que aterrado pensé que Katniss moriría a merced de algún tributo o simplemente caería en las garras de alguna bestia espantosa creada genéticamente por el Capitolio para entretener al público… Recuerdo haberme hecho pasar como aliado a los Tributos profesionales con el fin de tratar de alejarlos de mi querida Katniss, de quien no tenía idea en dónde se encontraba, del miedo que sentía de matar a alguien inocente y la culpabilidad que me segura a todos lados y aún después de muerto al cobrarme la vida de algún tributo…

Recuerdo como me topé con ella en las peores circunstancias, el miedo que sentí de que Cato ,Glimmer y los demás la asesinaran o muriera deshidratada en aquel árbol; recuerdo cuando Katniss dejó caer el panal y termino siendo picada por las Rastrevispulas quedando completamente indefensa ante cualquier tributo dispuesto a matarla, la forma en que evite que Cato llegara hasta ella; terminando con una herida en la pierna, al intentar defenderla… Recuerdo la regla que nos permitió a ella y a mí sobrevivir y más que nada; recuerdo cuando me encontró junto al río agonizando... La cueva en la que nos habíamos refugiado, en cómo ella puso su vida en peligro para salvar mía. Las veces en que nos besamos, aquellos besos que parecían reales… recuerdo a los mutos de los Tributos muertos persiguiéndonos; la flecha del arco de Katniss saliendo disparada con precisión hacia Cato quien cayó directo a las fauces de los mutos.

En medio de la noche solo se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores y bestias triturando los huesos de aquel chico, a quien comían gustosamente las criaturas sabiendo que aún estaba vivo, y al final de tan desgarradora sinfonía de sonidos macabros y agonizantes... por fin el cañón que anunciaba su muerte a merced de los mutos retumbo por todo el lugar; con ello un soplo de alivio de Katniss y mío que no duró por mucho tiempo ya que luego sucedió lo que muchos esperaban ver y que sin embargo; no paso…

Katniss sacando las bayas venenosas, pidiendo unirme a ella en la muerte… La voz alterada de Caesar pidiendo que paráramos justo en el momento de llevarnos las bayas a la boca, presentándonos como vencedores… La perdida de mi pierna reemplazándola por una ortopédica…

Recordar todo eso me helaba la sangre, me hacía revivir los peores momentos de mi vida en los juegos, un recuerdo del que jamás podría escapar, dejando grabadas a fuego las imágenes de todo lo que vivimos en aquel lugar transformándolas en pesadillas durante las noches…

Rápidamente agite mi cabeza desasiéndome de aquellos traumatizantes recuerdos; y al recordar que pronto sería un hombre casado con una mujer maravillosa y valiente, me hizo sentirme mejor; dibujando una sonrisa boba en mi rostro… Mi pequeña "chica en llamas" como muchos conocían a Katniss era ahora la causa de mi nueva dicha y felicidad.

Mi relación con ella había abierto un nuevo comienzo para ambos que en algún momento llegué a pensar jamás sucedería.

Al fin podía decir que la vida nos sonreía de alguna manera un tanto extraña a mi pequeña Katniss y a mí. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos comprometido, no me importaba. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza desde que habíamos salido de la estación del tren era que Katniss y yo nos amábamos y ella me amaba a mí, demostrándolo al haberse entregado a mí; en cuerpo y alma; demostrándome lo mucho que me quería ella me abrió por completo su corazón, dejándolo en mis manos, entregándome un lado más frágil y enternecedor de ella misma y el cual yo adoraba y amaba con todo el corazón. El tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerme ver la fragilidad e inocencia de su verdadera personalidad, la dulzura de sus caricias y palabras, de sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo conectado de manera íntima aunque perfectamente con el mío, haciéndola estremecer al llenarla de caricias y besos... Finalmente culminar junto a ella en una maravillosa y mágica explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos anhelantes de sueños que por fin eran cumplidos en aquel vagón del tren. Todo aquello era hermoso y no había nada más perfecto o mejor que el tenerla entre mis brazos sintiéndola aferrarse a mi cuerpo buscando consuelo de los tantos años en los que ella había tenido que cargar con su propio mundo, entregándomelo todo a mí, dejándome ver un nuevo lado de aquella chica rebelde y testaruda que no conocía, el afecto y el cariño que difícilmente ella mostraba hacia otras personas; permitiéndome entrar en su corazón para que yo cuidara de él. Me hacía sentirme en la necesidad de siempre protegerla y mantenerla a salvo con mi vida misma, amándola durante el resto de nuestras vidas, entregándole siempre lo mejor de mí… Amaba a Katniss Everdeen y esa era la verdad en su forma más pura.

Jamás podría sacar de mi mente las imágenes de aquella entrega, de aquella pasión y amor con la que habíamos hecho el amor, dejándome una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Katniss se había robado mi corazón por completo desde aquel día cuando niños en que la escuché cantar frente a la clase de la señorita Johns y lo que había sido en un principio un amor infantil se había convertido con el paso de los años en algo más fuerte; intenso; perfecto; maravilloso e inquebrantable. Todo lo que yo era ahora le pertenecía a ella. Katniss había hecho de este bello sueño infantil, una hermosa realidad; porque esto ya no se trataba de un acto de amor falso, aquí comenzaba a existir algo real, algo que ni el mismo Capitolio podría quitarnos, jamás…

Katniss y yo habíamos dejando de actuar frente a las cámaras, haciendo que aquella farsa se trasformara en una perfecta realidad… y todo esto hacia que me olvidase por completo de los problemas que se avecinanaban con lo del Vasallaje…

-Tierra llamando a Peeta, enano, deja de andar en las nubes y ven de una vez a ayudarme con estos costales de harina, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento, Tayler... Últimamente no dejo soñar despierto… -Le contesté a mi hermano mayor un poco nervioso, rascándome la cabeza y sonriendo- Y, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir a ti y a Tonny que dejen de llamarme por ese apodo? -Le dije de manera molesta e irritante a lo cual Tayler rodó los ojos riéndose de mí.

Mi hermano Tayler era el mayor de los tres, quien solía pensar un poco más con la cabeza pero no a tal grado de evitar los juegos infantiles y tonterías; después le seguía Tonny quien solía ser un poco más infantil y por ultimo estaba yo, aunque para mi desgracia estos dos siempre buscaban cualquier excusa para molestarme. Los tres teníamos el total parecido con nuestro padre de ojos azulados y complexión robusta pero musculosa a causa del trabajo arduo en la panadería. Sin embargo, a pesar de las bromas molestas de Tayler y Tonny, eran mis queridos hermanos a final de cuentas, y con quienes me sentía cómodo (contando a mi padre), ya que mi madre, desde que tengo memoria, jamás era afectuosa con nadie ni siquiera con papá…

-Aja, sí… ¿sabes? Yo si sé la causa por la que te la has pasado soñando despierto desde que llegaron tú y tu futura esposa... Hace dos días -Dijo mi otro hermano ,Tonny, quien se acercaba a recoger otros dos costales de harina para llevarlos dentro de la panadería.

-Oye… ¡Tienes mucha razón Tonny!... ¿No será que el "inocente" de nuestro querido hermanito nos está ocultando algo?... -Dijo sinuosamente y marcando entre imaginarias comillas la palabra "inocente" al otro menso, dándole un codazo de complicidad provocando que los dos se sonrieran de manera macabra.

***Oh Dios, ya van a empezar otra vez, todo menos eso, por favor*** me decía mentalmente golpeándome en la frente y suspirando de la frustración con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo creo Tayler, seguro que estos dos tortolitos hicieron algo más que darse la manita en el vagón del tren ¿tú qué opinas, eh? -Dijo Tonny a Tayler arqueando las cejas sugestivamente y sacando la lengua de lado y hacia arriba.

-Pues yo creo que el enano ya ha dejado de ser un niño… Se le nota en la cara de pervertido… Ya sabes cómo es esto de jugar al doctor con las chicas… ¿Verdad Peeta? -Al oír esto la sangre se me subió al rostro, haciendo que me pusiera más rojo que un tomate por mi tez.

Juro que en estos momentos que me sentía tentado de asesinar a los dos idiotas de mis hermanos por meter sus narices en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Eso sólo nos concernía a Katniss y a mí… Nadie tenía el derecho de indagar en nuestra vida personal, ni siquiera estos dos tontos (aunque fueran mis hermanos).

-Anda dinos, Peeta, seguro que tienes algo que no nos has querido contar….algo sumamente pecaminoso… -Dijo Tonny, dándome una palmadita en la espalda, para después rodear mis hombros con su brazo a lo cual Tayler le siguió el juego haciendo lo mismo, ahora los tenia a ambos encima de mí. Mirándome de una forma picara y macabra a la vez.

-¡Habla ya enano, o se lo preguntaremos a nuestra querida cuñada y estoy seguro de que eso no le gustará!… - Me amenazó Tayler.

***Caray, ya estuvo bueno de juegos, será mejor que les cierre la boca a estos antes de que las lenguas se les vayan de más y terminen con una flecha atravesada en el cráneo…*** Pensé ya bastante molesto por la situación y con el miedo de que Katniss asesinará a mis hermanos por su estúpida imprudencia (que, bien, no estaría mal el que sucediera eso).

-Así que… -¡Así que nada!... ¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡¿quieren?!... Van a hacer que mamá nos regañe… ¡Ya déjense de tonterías y de actuar como estúpidos, que tenemos una larga jornada de trabajo por hacer hoy y no estamos para juegos!… Así que muevan el trasero y pónganse a trabajar. -¡Sí señor Mellark!... Como usted ordene -Dijeron los dos al unísono, en un tono burlón, haciendo un saludo militar con la mano en la frente, provocando que me enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba... -¡Idiotas! -

Y, después de eso me dispuse a tomar un costal de harina ignorando por completo las sonrisitas de mis dos "queridos" hermanos **(nótese el sarcasmo)**, justo cuando iba a tomar el costal de harina escuche la voz de Tayler detrás de mí diciendo:

-Que quede claro enano, que de esta conversación e interrogatorio no te escapas... Nos debes una buena explicación para tu comportamiento tan inusual y misterioso -Dijo regalándome una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y macabra y por supuesto, para rematar Tonny no se quedó atrás con las amenazas.

-Y te aseguro hermanito que más te vale decirnos la verdad porque ya sabes con quien iremos a preguntar lo que sucedió en el tren… Le sacaremos la sopa con todo y detalles a nuestra querida cuñada si no dices la verdad…

Al oír esto temblé un poco de miedo al imaginar lo que estos dos tramaban para hacerme hablar y la seria amenaza con la que me salieron, de, preguntarle a Katniss si no les decía lo que había sucedido… Como dije antes, se nota que mis hermanos me quiere mucho…

Suspiré frustrado tomando dos costales para llevarlos dentro de la panadería conté hasta 10 para no matar a golpes a mis hermanos, resignándome a tener una larga charla con estos dos sobre lo que sucedió en el vagón del tren entre Katniss y yo, pero obvio que no les iba a contar con detalle y lujo sólo lo necesario para mantenerlos la boca cerrada.

-Está bien pero ya cierren la maldita boca de una vez…

-Já, ¿ves Tayler? yo tenía razón diciendo que el enano ocultaba algo… -Dijo Tonny triunfante de su descubrimiento matando de risa a Tayler, a lo cual yo solo bufe enojado.

-Sí, ya, lo que ustedes digan… De todos modos no sacarán nada con todo y detalles… pero después hablar, les pediré que de favor sean discretos y dejen de molestarme… Ah, y por ningún motivo se les ocurra decirle o mencionarle algo a Katniss, ¿entendieron? -Dije tratando de no darle importancia a lo que sucedía detrás de mis espaldas puesto que podía escuchar a los idiotas de mis hermanos matándose de risa.

Definitivamente este sería un largo día; tratando de evitar a estos dos y sus comentarios estúpidos…

***Me pregunto: ¿Cómo les estará yendo a mi pequeña refunfuñona?*** Al pensar en Katniss nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, volviendo a dejarme la cara de idiota que durante todo el día seguramente tendría. Pronto comenzaba a sentir ansias por terminar pronto el trabajo en la panadería de mis padres para ir a ver a mi Katniss.

**Hola chicos aqui les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo...una disculpa enorme por la tardanza se me atravezaron un buen de cosas y pues entre ellas la falta de inspiración jaja XP...pero ya todo esta en orden y prometo no tardarme mucho en altualizar...hasta entonces...**

**Un beso enorme,saludos! x3 **


End file.
